


Horseback Riding for Cowards

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear, First Dates, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 prompt: "It will be fun. Trust me." Jamie tries to go horseback riding with Bill.





	Horseback Riding for Cowards

"It will be fun, trust me," Bill had said, effortlessly jumping down from his own horse and walking around to the side of Jamie’s, "getting off the horse after a ride always feels kind of satisfying, too!"

"Somehow I doubt that…!" Jamie replied with a nervous smile, looking down.

The horses were both perfectly calm, even a little bored. Bill’s horse idly blinked into the sunset. Jamie’s horse sniffed a bit of drying sea foam on the ground.

Jamie had felt confident when Bill invited him out. Bill wasn’t extremely athletic or brave and he seemed perfectly comfortable around horses, so how hard could it be?

Even as Jamie learned that Bill had rode horses so much throughout his life it had caused him to practically become bow legged - even as Jamie quickly realized he had no idea what he was doing - Jamie never considered, of all things, his fear of heights would kick in to derail what he had hoped could have possibly been interpreted as (maybe, perhaps) a first date. 

Bill stood to the side of Jamie’s horse and offered a hand.

"I was doing fine until we stopped! It isn’t even that high up," Jamie babbled and laughed. He was trying for good naturedly self-deprecating, but there was too much panic in his voice for him to really feel he pulled it off. 

Jamie wondered how tall the horse was he was sitting on. His vision swam.

"Don’t worry! Just swing your other leg over the side and slide down. I can catch you," Bill reassured him, surprisingly patient.

Jamie moved his leg over to the side of the horse, gulped, counted to three, and pushed himself off. There were two ‘oof’ sounds in unison. Jamie found himself nose-to-nose with Bill, his arms around Bill’s neck.

They both giggled at the successful dismount.

**Author's Note:**

> Dewey has a portrait of himself riding a horse in his office. Just saying.


End file.
